<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Observer by ChingKittyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707597">Common Observer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat'>ChingKittyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types, Super Mario Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina has seen a lot in these troubled times, and one would think she'd shut out the outside cosmos entirely. But, if she did, she wouldn't get a chance to see anyone she liked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Observer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Her soft hands rested in her lap as she seated herself in her grand ruby wingback chair, one of many things she'd picked up in her endless voyage across the galaxies near and far. She hummed to herself, leaning forward to pluck her book off her hardly-used ottoman, gingerly breaking open the pages where she'd left the mahogany-colored bookmark.</p><p>    She'd read the same book over and over for the past month now, trying to draw all knowledge and every possible interpretation of the text she was presented with. With a soft wave of her hand, a mock of her wand— a pencil with a star shaped eraser tip— appeared between her fingers. She looked over her book's page, trying to find free space in the margin she could still use. </p><p>    Who knows when Rosalina would next get another book? It could be ten, twenty years until she located the next planet with a sizable library of literary classics. She'd loaded up on enough to keep herself busy for the next fifty, but she liked to really pace herself, make absolutely sure she'd be academically stimulated for the entire duration.</p><p>    As Rosalina read, she thought little of the world outside her library. She worried not about the Lumas, playfully bumping about a whistling to each other, twirling, dancing, and singing blissfully in the light of the Grand Star. With such a serene picture, of her in her library with the fire crackling and the few Lumas within the room toddling between papery stories at their own pace.</p><p>    Of course, they used the extra copies of her books, the one she had not scrawled in. It was easier on the eyes and it looked far more becoming for the text— and for the book keeper too. Wouldn't want anyone to thinks she were anything other than the elegant, gentle and motherly figure and persona she had crafted for herself. Yet still, she did not keep her indulgence private, and willingly annotated in her public library rather than in her room.</p><p>    "Your Grace," Polari pulled her from her entrancement as he'd lightly called from her doorway, "my apologies, it appears we'll have some visitors today. Quite a few, in fact, appear to be heading our way."</p><p>    From Polari's lack of urgency, she smiled. Rosalina pulled her bookmark back into her book, took off her glasses, and replaced her small pencil with her wand. She picked herself up, leaving the room as quietly as she'd come in, and he'd followed with her.</p><p>    As she'd returned to the 'helm' of her open ship, she'd gazed out across the galaxy to the incoming guests. A small squadron of ships, all of same shape, color, general wear.. Except for one, which had a signature purple flare that Rosalina had recognized. Her mood lifted as she patiently waited for their docking at the appropriate metal platform, watching as small aliens crawled from their ships to gaze in wonder at their surroundings.</p><p>    Rosalina could tell some of them were new, though most were a sight for sore eyes. Especially the one that made their way out of the purple ship.</p><p>    "Sir Garlude," Rosalina bowed her head, "I'm glad to see you again, and in good health."</p><p>    "As am I, your Grace!"</p><p>    Garlude, bright and optimistic as ever, opened her arms for a hug, which Rosalina enthusiastically indulged. Garlude was (alongside her friends) about the size of a Luma, though much more interesting to hug due to the different shape.</p><p>    "I caught you at just the right time," Garlude said as they'd parted, "how's everything been going?"</p><p>    "It's the same as usual. Little bouts of trouble here and there, nothing major.. Which I'm thankful for. I had figured the Grand Star would be a magnet for trouble in times like these, but things have been peaceful."</p><p>    The Observatory had been as quiet as it'd always been. The Lumas grew without a care, playing all day and sleeping without worry during the night— though in the morning they were consistently crabby. Due to the constant travelling through he cosmos, trouble never had a chance to catch up and latch its claws onto Rosalina's coattails. </p><p>    "And how're you doing? Entertaining yourself? I hope you're not still on that same book you told me about last time." </p><p>    Garlude pressed with a joking smirk. Rosalina waved her off, smiling still.</p><p>    "I am on a new book, thank you. And yes, I am entertaining myself. I do not read books all day, I do find other ways to pass the time."</p><p>    The long stretches of distance between planets gave her plenty to do, after all. It's not as if her only talent was being a bookworm, though Garlude may've been convinced of it due to Rosalina 'info-dumping' on her that one time. It was hardly Rosalina's fault, Garlude was interested so she thought to divulge the knight in the intricacies of the fiction she'd read.</p><p>    "While we're on the subject of books, oh," Garlude gasped and rushed to her ship, calling out, "I remembered to bring something for you, you're going to love this."</p><p>    Garlude rummaged through her small ship, bits of metal banging around as Garlude searched for something. Eventually, an eureka moment struck the purple warrior and she produced a small, dark purple book accented with bright yellows. She'd waddled over, handing the small thing over to Rosalina, who'd studied it in her hand.</p><p>    "I know it's small to you, but I asked the printers to make it in the largest size they could." Garlude prefaced, studying Rosalina's face for approval.</p><p>    It was the size of a child's diary, Rosalina could wrap her entire palm behind it's back and see her fingers on its other side. It was positively adorable, and would more than certainly stick out amongst her other volumes in her personal bookshelf. Though Rosalina languished the lack of a second copy, she knew better than to ask for one for her own selfish desires.</p><p>    "This is wonderful, Garlude, thank you." Rosalina thanked delicately, turning the book over in her hand. The back was blank. "Do you mind telling me what it's about and where you got it?"</p><p>    "It's from my home planet, and since you seem the type, it's an old fantasy book. I think you'll like it. I tried to find one that wasn't too much about fighting, since, y'know, what's going on right now, so I- yeah." Garlude shrugged.</p><p>    "Well, it's very thoughtful. Thank you very much. As soon as I'm done my other book, I'll read this one next. Is it in Common?"</p><p>    Rosalina gestured Garlude along off the docking platform towards the grassy area of the Observatory. It was nicer on the eyes for someone like Garlude, and probably nicer on the legs (or feet) too.</p><p>    "Is..? Oh, yeah. Yeah, the whole book's in Common. It had a translation a long time ago, so you should be able to read it." Garlude nodded, keeping her eyes squarely on Rosalina despite the setting change.</p><p>    Rosalina placed the tip of her wand right under her lip, tapping at it as she thought over Garlude's present.</p><p>    "One good act deserves another, I should give you something in return." Rosalina offered.</p><p>    "Oh, no, you don't have to do that."</p><p>    "I insist."</p><p>    With a wave of her wand, yellows and purples gathered and sparkled, materializing into golds and a singular gemstone. A crown, a tiara, something of that nature made its way into reality through Rosalina's will. It floated ethereally infront of Garlude, accented with the sparkling of Rosalina's magic.</p><p>    Garlude took the crown exactly how one would take a holy creation, gingerly making sure she couldn't smudge it with the dirt and grime of her war-torn gloves. The look Garlude gave at Rosalina reminded the woman of a confused but elated puppy.</p><p>    "How do you make magic look so easy?" Garlude asked.</p><p>    "I'm more than just a woman who likes to read. Sometimes I actually like to apply myself."</p><p>    Rosalina snickered as she watched Garlude put it on. Most of the golden band was covered by the other's hair, but the gemstone stayed out and proud. She looked like a queen, and her armor (alongside her sheathed sword) let everyone knew that she was more than well versed in monster destruction. A queen of knights, and a queen of chivalry. </p><p>    "I'll put it up here so it doesn't get dirty. Thank you, Rosalina."</p><p>    "You're welcome, Garlude. Now, shall we get down to business?"</p><p>    Rosalina hoped that she could practice her magic more, so that she could more substantially help in the effort. Perhaps one day, her magic would be enough to help in a truly significant way. Perhaps she could help Garlude more, and make sure she was not in danger. Some day, Rosalina would bend the cosmos and make evil stop in its tracks.</p><p>    "Business between friends first, if you'd please. I've been dying to have another talk over a nice lunch with you." </p><p>    Garlude’s soft smile and infallible demeanor reassured Rosalina that she would have all the time she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>